Angels without wings
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: <html><head></head>Even without wings both shined as brightly as angels even in their last moments. May they always be angels without wings...</html>


Angels without wings

Song used: Angel without Wings by Saving Abel

Character: Itachi Uchiha. Kisame Hoshigki.

Summary: Even without wings both shined as brightly as angels even in their last moments. May they always be angels without wings

Warning: No beta and yes my grammar crappy. This is not yaoi but some may take it that way. But I swear I did not write to be yaoi. I do not own any of the character being used here nor do I own the song...

Pale skin glowed under the sunlight that finally found it's way through the heavy mist. He looks so peaceful, just sitting on the docks, as shark swam near his legs that dangle over the wooden boards.

His cloak laid beside him for once...instead of resting over his body, covering up every trace of his family blood line.. he can not escape from.

His eyes remain close as sun warmth kiss his flawless face.

Time for once seem to stand still for him...since every second seem to suck him further into that black hole...

Their leader gave them a time set between each 'world changing' mission as he always word it. And yet the Mist Shinobi didn't have it in him to rush his younger partner, not at the moment he semi found peace.

It's a rare sight for anyone to be hold, if they have a chance. A murder of his clansmen, feared by most, basking in the light like a angel... A angel without wings...

"Kisame, you could of spoken up about the time." Time has two meaning between them... For one it's just enough to make peace with the one person he looked after for many years... For the other... it seem to drag them down this line to bring them closer to that moment...And yet he wishes to cast more stone to block that hour glass.

"We can leave now." Itachi softly cough out... which didn't go unnoticed...

"It won't kill anyone if we arrived late." Kisame style in life is very simple one. He live for showy display, grand entrance and flashy battle style.

Ash eyes glare at his partner without saying a word... Words are no longer need between the two of them. Not after all the years they spent together fulfilling each goal. So they can bring forth a new world order, changing the face of the shinobi world forever.

"Or we can leave now." Itachi only nodded at Kisame suggestion as he finally seen this Itachi's way.

Kisame always made sure to walk a steps or two behind. It's out of habit to watch the heir to the Uchiha, and out of respect. Both men never trusted a lot of people always kept one eye on each other and one eye on the road in front of them.

Heavy dark storm covered the once blue sky as the pair walked with target over Samehada. Small droplet of water fell one by one until they fell by the thousands...

Both men stood there taking a moment for them self. Both thinking back to the time they first met so long ago.

As the heir of the most feared clan stated to him 'You walked through through the mist' to reach this point.

The fog that been cast over the shinobi world, the mist of confusion... yet some have the means to understand it. Shinobi are tools to be use, or dolls to be played with until they are to broken... Then they are simply thrown away like good-for-nothing toys.

If they were the puppets and the Kages were the strings...that held them to their village/country. Which means the country Daimyo is the puppeteer to this show. The Kage and the Daimyo decide what or who a threats. Then they order is given to simply remove it. It doesn't matter if the threat an comrade or an shinobi from another land. An order is an order.

"To some of us loyal is everything." Kisame mumble out as he watch the storm stayed upon them.

"You say something Kisame?" Itachi looked over toward his partner, who seem lost in his thoughts or past ghost that haven't seen to be forgotten yet.

"Let's take shelter in the tress or else we'll catch a chill." Itachi knew it was an likely excuse but he'll but it... "Yeah."

Not wanting to give away his line of thought, Kisame, change the subject. "Beside I need to contact our leader." Maybe it started to show years before but today Kisame, notice it a little more. Itachi look of 'it's not our leader. It's just yours.' He was just the eye sore or the thorn in Madara side. It was his role among all these elite shinobi.

Itachi, was the eye sore, Kisame, was the good-for-nothing, Sasori, was the patience men, who waited years for his 'prefect' death, Deidara, was the early death one, Hidan, was the vulgar one, Kakuzu, was the greedy one, Konan, was the angel, Nagoto, was the dreamer, Zetsu, was well Zetsu, and then to some you have Tobi... he always found the right words to lighten the mood... That's what made up the Akatsuki... A bunch of wingless angels... trying to turn this world into something greater then themselves...

~Laying hand in hand. We're face to face to skin~

Hand in hand they walked the path paved in blood, that was laid for them even before their births. And yet they can not stop placing one foot in front of the other as their bodies sink deeper into that crimson pool.

Their face to face to skin as they lay naked baring everything that they are for everyone to see. All their scars, all their open wounds that won't heal. Laying bare for all to see. As their humanity been strip away to show the beast that still sleep inside them. The animal that been 'feed' the blood of every single soul they were order to take for the sake of loyal to the village. That trains that beast...

~I can't help from feeling. There no place I'd rather be. Then you tucked away with me~

Although they never show anyone but their true self still live, buried deeper then that beast, that hold the blood lust. It's tucked away, only showing when no one around but just the two of them. Even if it a passing moment of silence between them.

The year spent together had it highs and lows... The high for one of them is knowing they have a purpose in this passing world. The high for the other is simply knowing the most important person in this world is safe... and is training well to take his revenge against him...

The low is being remained of a fact that Itachi sum up the moment they met. "Once you've killed you're friends, you'll never have a good death. No matter what you're done. You never know what sort of person you are till the end... The moment of death is when you know what sort of person you are.. That what death is, don't you think?"

They're not just murder of enemies shinobi, but murder of close friends, of family, of lovers, and part of themselves...

As his partner your last moment in this world define you. Your last Jutsu, your last action, and above all the words spoken or said in silence... define you in the end...

~Falling back down, From the sun to the ground, Well I can't turn back now~

For Itachi, his last Jutsu to this world was a gift to his precious baby brother... to finally release Sasuke from Orochimaru's fangs. To seal the snake Sannin from ever touching Sasuke again. Itachi ultimate defense...the Susano...

His last action in this world was a simple action from his childhood...One easy way to give his beloved little brother a message of 'I love you' with a flick to his forehead.

His last word will remain burnt into Sasuke's memories...something when he has children of his own...he'll be sure to pass them on... "I'm sorry, Sasuke. This is it."

That how Itachi Uchiha lived. Every time his heart beat, it was for that moment he could finally give Sasuke some peace. That was his hope as the older brother. To die the villain as Sasuke took his place as the hero... but he wouldn't live to see that day... he could only hope in his last moments...

For Kisame... he did thing a lot differently... in his last moments. He wasn't protecting any family member or anyone as precious as that. But the idea he was living for was more important to him then any life in this world...

From the moment Madara cross his path...his out come in life was set in stone... much like his partner...

Kisame...was protecting the idea of loyal and purpose... Two words that meant everything to him...

His last action is something, the nine tails brat won't ever forget... He bit off his own tongue... to protect the most precious thing to the Mist shinobi...

His last Jutsu in his weaken condition was awe inspiring... not only using water prison but... summoning as well... Summoning two sharks to remove him this life... before any important information was leaked...

His last thought was of someone who showed him even monster could live in this world... The only person who didn't view him as dirt under his feet.. "Itachi-san, I thought I was good-for-nothing...But it looks like I'm not..."

Two names that will never be forgotten in this world...Itachi Uchiha...the murder of his clan and the lap dog of Konaha...Kisame Hoshigki, the monster of the Mist, the tail-less Biju, and one of the best seven swordsmen... 


End file.
